This invention relates to a motion transmission apparatus, and more particularly to a drive belt assembly, and to a method for assembling such a motion transmission apparatus.
Drive systems are currently in use that employ a flexible drive belt having two end portions, an end piece attached to each end portion, and a tensioning device between the two end portions. Such drive systems are suitable for use in a number of applications, one application being the driving of a print head in reciprocal directions in a printer, such as a dot matrix printer. However, in at least one prior art arrangement, these existing end pieces or clips provide engagement with only one tooth of the belt, which makes the belt susceptible to clip pull-off. In addition, in such an arrangement, a hole is formed in the belt adjacent to each end portion for connection of a tensioning device. This decreases the strength of the drive system. The hole location is critical because correct positioning is required in order to ensure correct operation of the drive system.